The Little Things
by Pyrosi
Summary: Weiss is feeling a bit down, but luckily, she can always count on her friends to cheer her up. Real world AU oneshot.


**A/N:**** Imagine not uploading for months and then putting up another oneshot with no relation to even the fandom of the main project, I say as I look at my 'Manage Stories' page.**

…

**Just joking heh. Sometimes, you just really gotta scratch that creative itch, ya know.**

**Real world AU oneshot (might be a twoshot, but don't get your hopes up).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

Leaving the university's gates, she let out a sigh, watching as her breath disappeared before readjusting her scarf and walking down the sidewalk. Struggling with her fleece gloves for a short moment, she lifted her jacket's sleeve just enough to check her watch, only slightly shivering when Atlas' mid-February air brushed against her bare skin.

It was two in the afternoon, meaning she had thirty minutes until the meeting started.

On other days, her classes would run until five. However, as today was Monday, there was a business meeting for her family's company that her father wanted her to attend. According to him, it was better to start learning more about the company's dealings earlier rather than later, and as much as Weiss didn't want to admit it, she agreed.

Studying business was a lot more…dull than she thought it would be. Though, she wasn't sure what she expected when she dreamt about taking over the company.

Another sigh as her thoughts refused to quiet.

She should've taken a year off, like Yang had suggested during their last year of high school. However, she had stubbornly rejected the advice, saying that she would be fine.

She shook her head with yet another sigh. Even if she did take the advice, her father would've never allowed her.

As usual.

* * *

Weiss stepped out of the meeting room, holding back a sigh as she excused herself from her father's presence.

For the past year and a half, he had her sit in during these business meetings to learn more about the inner workings of the company, saying it would soon be her at the head of that table, asking the same questions he asked.

And yet, she could never see what was so interesting about it.

She pulled on her jacket and gloves and checked her watch. It was six, meaning she could probably grab dinner before meeting up with her tutor at seven.

Her roommate had asked her, once, why she even needed a tutor since she was the top student in her year. Her tutor, kindly assigned by her father, was to teach her subjects a couple years ahead, as well as certain topics not covered by the curriculum in the university. That was her answer, as stiff as it was.

Every evening, she would meet with her tutor in the same, quaint, little cafe a block away from the main campus. The session would finish after a modest two hours, then she would go back to her dorm.

Well, not every evening.

Her tutor _did_ need breaks, after all.

* * *

"Welcome back," her roommate greeted from the kitchen table.

Weiss grunted in acknowledgement as she shut the door behind her with an audible 'thud'. After locking it and taking off her boots, she headed over to the table, unceremoniously dropped her bag onto the ground, and slumped in the other chair at the table.

Sitting across from her, Blake closed her book with a soft smile and set it on the table.

"Tea?" Blake asked, getting up as if she already knew the answer.

"Yes, please…"

She used to care about keeping up appearances in front of her roommate, back when they didn't get along. Now, however, it really didn't matter to her.

A cup of tea was set in front of her as Blake settled back down in her own seat. Murmuring her thanks, Weiss blew on it a couple times before taking a few tentative sips, sighing in relief as the warm drink hit her system.

It was strange, really. At the beginning of the first term, Blake had been very clear about her dislike towards her, while Weiss, being the stubborn girl she was, kept up her cold and distant front. Weiss could have easily called the university and used her family's name to get a new roommate…

But she didn't. She was an adult, and she had to deal with the problem on her own, even if she didn't exactly know how to. Though, as time went on and the seasons changed, they both realized something.

They were both alone.

Weiss only had a few friends in high school, none of which deciding to go to the same university as her. She made no new ones in her classes, and it apparently showed one day when she was caught looking at groups of friends with 'longing', as Blake called it.

Blake had told her that she grew up in an orphanage and was never adopted. Though that apparently never stopped her as she worked hard enough to get here. She told Weiss that she worked too many part-time jobs so she never had the time to make friends or 'hang out', as everyone called it.

They eventually settled their differences, and actually tried to understand each other a bit better near the end of their first term.

And so Weiss got to know her new friend while Blake got to know her first.

It had started with awkward conversations scattered throughout their days. They had been scarce, especially with Weiss' schedule, but they had both made the effort.

That changed when Weiss had come back to the dorm one night to find Blake, who was usually reading or studying in her room, pouring herself a cup of tea in the kitchen.

"I've been meaning to ask, but why do you always come back so late?" Blake had asked her.

It had been an especially rough day, and while Weiss couldn't remember the details that made it so, she remembered everything that came afterwards.

Again, strange…as her memory was near impeccable, but for the life of her…

"I wonder that myself sometimes…" she had let slip out, surprising not only Blake, but herself as well.

All of her bottled up emotions, all of her pent-up frustrations - they all overflowed that night. They had sat down and talked for what must have been hours. At least, well, Weiss had talked. She had ranted about everything she could about her life, while Blake had simply listened, seemingly not wanting to interrupt the irate heiress during her tangent.

Weiss remembered that after she had slightly calmed down, she had had a horrifying realization.

She was complaining about her life, her upper class life, to her new friend who grew up with practically nothing.

_Spoiled brat._

_Ungrateful bitch._

It was her first year of high school all over again.

Weiss remembered apologizing profusely for being inconsiderate, for being an annoyance, for being _anything_ she was at that moment.

But Blake… She hadn't snapped at her, hadn't scolded her for being an ungrateful brat, hadn't looked at her with those loathing eyes she showed when they had first met.

Weiss had stared, wide-eyed, when all she had said was that she understood, and that Weiss didn't have to apologize for anything. That it was okay to feel the way she did.

And Weiss could tell. Blake had meant every single word that came out of her mouth.

The final pieces of her shell had cracked and fallen away, as Weiss' choked back sob had been the only thing heard in their little dorm. Blake had silently gotten up and sidled up to her, embracing her and letting her cry her heart out.

Weiss remembered losing track of time as they had sat there, but she had eventually calmed down. And when she did, they had talked…really talked, as in, talked about anything and everything that had come to mind. They had talked about what exams they were going to be studying for, how their first term was going so far, which professors they had liked and disliked, what high school had been like for the both of them, news about the current happenings in Atlas, Blake's adoration for cats, Weiss' for dogs, other hobbies besides reading or studying…

"You sing?" Blake had asked, slightly surprised.

"I…used to," Weiss had told her. "I don't really have much time to practice anymore."

Blake smirked. "How about a sample?"

She flustered a bit. "Um…maybe another time?"

Luckily, Blake had let it rest.

Blake had told her that she once found it amusing. A girl who grew up with everything and a girl who grew up with nothing, sharing a roof, a table, and a kettle of tea.

Weiss had vehemently denied that she grew up with 'everything', but Blake had simply laughed it off. With a gentle smile, she had said, "I know that now."

They had talked well into the night, both realizing with slight worry that they had classes the next morning. They had cleaned up and started getting ready for bed, taking turns in their shared bathroom which had caused too many arguments in the past.

But before Weiss could bid her friend goodnight, Blake had called out to her with a smile.

"It's a lot easier to understand each other without a filter, isn't it…"

Weiss had wanted to say something, _had _to say something, and so she had said the first thing that had come to her mind.

"Can we do this again?" she had asked, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "Like, just talking?"

Blake's smile had grown. "I'd like that…a lot."

Weiss' chest had felt lighter when she had gone to sleep that night.

Currently, she was silently staring at her cup of tea, hoping that it would cleanse all of her thoughts away.

"So?" Blake started. "How was the meeting?"

"Ugh, I wish they'd all stop being such suckups!"

* * *

Weiss sat at her desk, running the brush through her still-damp hair as she stared into the large, circular mirror that hung on her wall.

She felt better after their talk today, and even more so after her shower. She was also a bit excited for her friend. Apparently, Blake met someone earlier in the evening on her way to the bookstore just outside of campus, and judging by the blush that seeped into the girl's cheeks whenever she talked about that 'someone', Weiss guessed that Blake had a bit of a crush.

Meaning she could finally tease the other girl about something.

Blake withheld as much information as she could, not giving a name or even a description of that special someone.

Knowing that she would find out eventually, Weiss smiled to herself as she put the brush away and turned on her laptop. Going into the messaging app, she saw no unread messages, making her smile drop.

She clicked on a particular name, and considered trying to call. Her cursor hovered over the call button for a good minute before she resorted to sending a message instead. Though, after retyping her message a good five times, she leaned back in her chair with a disappointed sigh.

It had been a few days since she had called her, so Ruby could have been halfway across the city, or halfway across the world, for all she knew.

And she never knew…especially when it came to that dolt.

Just when she decided to start on some homework that wasn't due for another week, Ruby's picture showed up in the middle of her screen with the usual tune that played whenever she received a call.

Startled, Weiss tried to compose herself as much as possible before clicking 'accept'.

_Homework can wait._

A new window popped up with Ruby's face slightly lagging through the frame as she seemingly tried to fix something that was offscreen. Her eyes seemed to focus back on the screen and she perked up with a bright smile when she noticed who was watching her.

"Hiya, Weiss!" Ruby chirped.

Weiss smiled back. "Hi, Ruby."

But just like in her messages, Weiss was unsure of what to say, mulling over her thoughts as she tried to think of a topic to get a conversation started. Her smile dropped slightly when she realized she couldn't think of anything.

_You've known her for over two years and you're still this awkward, _she chided herself.

"Weiss, you'll never guess what happened today!" Ruby exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Weiss' smile returned in full force.

Of course, Ruby was Ruby, and this was fine as well…


End file.
